In the End
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Special gift to YaoiSongstress 07! All Hell breaks loose when Vergil and Liquid Snake, molded into one individual known as Nelo Liquid, open a gateway to the demon world. During the midst of the chaos, two lovers are torn apart. Will they be reunited?


**AN: Welcome MGS and DMC fans alike to 'In the End'! This fic serves as a special gift fic to my friend, the one and only Yaoi Songstress 07! This incredible authoress ****has given me the wonderful gifts of '**Simplicity', 'Synthesis' **and her** **only fic that stars a hetero pairing, '**Testament'. **In return for those dazzling works of art I am repaying ****her with something new for me to write; a Yaoi composition. This is completely new for me to write but hopefully Songstress rubbed off on me, giving me the ability to ****compose a yaoi fic.**

**Wish me luck and enjoy the adventure!**

* * *

**WARNING: This fic contains a human Solid Snake, not the overly badass one. Do not let this discourage you from reading and enjoying this fic. Also if you're uncomfortable ****with yaoi, feel free to leave at anytime. I will hold no ill against anyone for doing so.**

* * *

Running as fast as the speed of light was the white haired half-demon Dante. The half-demon's heart was beating faster than a speeding bullet and he moved as if his feet had sprouted wings. He glided up one of the extensive staircases within the demonic monument, known as the 'Gateway to Purgatory'; brushing past any and all demons that dared to stand in his way.

He had to save _him_. He needed to stop _them_, before it was too late. "_I swear if either of them even laid a finger on him I'll…they just better hope I kill them quick!"_

The individuals who are behind the half demon's distress were once known as Liquid Snake and Vergil- or Nelo Angelo- before their joining as one entity, Nelo Liquid. The dual entity of of Liquid and Vergil had used the demonic blade Yamato to raise the hellish structure that was the 'Gateway to Purgatory' out of the ground. The tower acted as a gateway to Hell, which allowed demons to enter the human world. The rise of the tower and the appearance of Nelo Liquid prompted an alliance between Devil May Cry and Philanthropy to stop the demons and Nelo Liquid.

During the course of events a bond, closer than that of any friendship formed between Dante and Solid Snake of Philanthropy. The two saw threw thick and thin together as they fought their way through Nelo Liquid's minions. The two kept their feelings for each other in check so they wouldn't get in the way during battle. Their happiness was shattered when Nelo Liquid appeared and made off with Snake. Now with Snake in the clutches of Nelo Liquid, Dante was experiencing an overflow of emotions, especially anger and sorrow, and his normal self seemingly faded away as a result.

Now Dante, working alongside fellow demon hunter Lady and the cyborg ninja Raiden, was making his way up to the top of the tower where Nelo Liquid was waiting for him and his friends with Old Snake.

"Come on guys, pick up the pace!" Dante barked to his companions who were lagging behind a bit. Raiden didn't have too much trouble keeping up with the half-demon but Lady did. The female demon hunter was just a normal human; she wasn't a cyborg like Raiden nor was she a half-demon with superhuman agility like Dante, so keeping up with them was a laborious task. Hauling up the heavy Kalina Ann didn't make things any easier.

"Well maybe if you slowed the hell down maybe we'd be able to catch up to you!" Lady panted as she stopped running in order to catch her breath. Dante didn't listen to Lady, he just kept on moving, he couldn't afford to stop. Raiden noticed the female demon hunter slow down so he increased his pace so he'd be alongside Dante.

"Maybe your friend is right, Dante," the ninja said to the racing half-demon.

"You can slow down if you want if you want but I'm not!" Dante countered as he continued his way up the staircase.

Raiden stopped running and turned back to Lady, who was now moving again but still not quick enough to keep up with Dante. Raiden watched as she slowly made her way to where he was standing and when she got there she was out of breath again. "Need a hand?"

"Unless you can make this staircase shorter then-," Lady didn't get to finish because Raiden abruptly swept her off her feet, Kalina Ann included, and carried her up the stairs bridal style. Lady didn't like this one bit. 'Put me down you moron!' she yelled as she slammed her fist repeatedly against the ninja's armored chest. Raiden ignored her demands and kept running.

Meanwhile Dante was almost to the top of the staircase when several canine like demons (that Dante had christened Cerberus) appeared to impede his progress. 'I don't have time for this!" Dante growled as he took out Ebony and Ivory and opened fire on the beasts, killing several of them. He then leapt over the remaining ones and while doing so he fired more bullets eliminating the rest of them. Once at the top Dante turned back to his partners. "Come on guys, any day now".

Eventually Raiden and a still struggling Lady reached the top, finally catching up with Dante. Once there Raiden set Lady down on her feet. Lady growled angrily and took out a pistol, aiming it at Raiden's head. "If you ever do that again, I'll blast your head off!"

"Go ahead and do it now then," Raiden responded, his voice void of any emotion.

Lady huffed and put her pistol away. "No, because you'd like that".

"Alright, alright you two can kill each other as soon as this is all over," Dante told his allies with a sigh. There was no time to fight amongst each other that would just slow them down even more. Dante turned on is heel and walked over to the door that would lead him to Vergil and Liquid but before he could open it he spotted something in the corner of his eye. "Think fast!" Dante said as he fired Ivory with his back turned. Lady ducked and Raiden sidestepped in order to avoid the bullet, which hit a Cerberus right between the eyes.

Lady and Raiden whirled around to see hordes of demons forming behind them. "Shit!" Lady cursed aloud as she aimed the Kalina Ann at the demons. The ninja beside her brandished his blade and took a wide legged stance.

Dante turned around with Ebony and Ivory drawn and ready to help fight the demons but Raiden held his hand out to stop him. "Dante you go on ahead, we'll make sure none of these guys follow you".

"Yeah, go on lover boy!" Lady shouted to the half-demon as she fired a rocket at the approaching demons.

Dante was hesitant at first but in the end he continued onward towards the door that led to Nelo Liquid and Old Snake. The half-demon turned back one more time to his friends. "Hey guys when this is all over, pizza on me".

"As if we would've gotten anything else as a reward," Lady commented as she fired her pistol at a Cerberus who leapt forward to attack her. The female demon hunter turned back to Dante. "Now move your ass Dante, before it's too late!"

Dante nodded to her and headed towards the large door that separated him and Snake.

* * *

Old Snake lay on the ground, beaten and bloody, his eyes locked on the back of the combined entity of Liquid Snake and Vergil, who was currently staring out into the distance, watching the ongoing battle between the humans and the demon invaders with the enthusiasm of a child who had just received a new toy.

"I sense Dante," the entity breathed out as he watched the battle below. Old Snake's eyes widened, a slight glimmer of hope returning to his eyes upon hearing what the entity had just said; his lover was here to save him. Nelo Liquid turned to Snake with an icy smirk on his lips. "I wouldn't be so hopeful if I were you or you'll just end up disappointed in the end," Nelo Liquid stated as he moved towards where his captive was lying. "Dante shouldn't be too hopeful either, considering I can kill you at any given moment shattering any hope he had of seeing you again. The look on his face upon seeing your motionless corpse would be priceless!"

"You sick bastard," Snake growled weakly at the monster that was Liquid and Vergil. Nelo Liquid responded to this with a swift violent kick to his side. Snake groaned and shut his eyes to suppress the pain of the blow. Nelo Liquid just laughed at him.

Nelo Liquid was the epitome of darkness incarnate; his personality was just like Liquid's and Vergil's, cold and heartless. His skin was colored a sickly gray and his body was covered in scars. The entity's eyes were red and gold and they looked like the eyes of a cat. Nelo Liquid had Liquid Snake's long hair but it was colored white like Vergil's and he was clad in a purple coat and black pants. All in all it'd be very hard to say this monster wasn't Liquid and Vergil molded into one.

"I think you're going to like this new world Snake," Nelo Liquid declared as he paced to the right, his eyes not leaving Snake. "It's a world of monsters, outcasts and mistakes for life, I other words this world is meant for you," the entity said with a cruel laugh. Nelo Liquid pulled Yamato out from its sheath and stabbed it into Snake's stomach. "Too bad you won't be able to live long enough to witness its glorious genesis!"

Snake felt the oxygen leave his lungs as Yamato pierced his flesh. He opened his mouth but nothing came out; no groan, no cry, only a choked noise. The soldier's vision began to blacken and his coherency dissipated, the only thing he was able to hear was Nelo Liquid's amused cackling.

Dante reached the top of the tower just in time to see the entity of Nelo Liquid pull Yamato from his lover's stomach. The half-demon's mouth was a gap and shaking. "SNAKE!" Dante cried as he ran over to where Snake's body was.

Upon hearing Snake's cry, Nelo Liquid looked to where the half-demon was. "Ah, Dante you finally made it!" Nelo Liquid declared as Dante headed over to Snake. Dante just ignored the monster and kept going. Just as he was less than a foot away from Snake, Nelo Liquid held Yamato over Snake, barring Dante from his lover. "Make it easier for him; let him succumb to death's embrace".

Dante gritted his teeth in frustration and balled his hands into fists. "Get the fuck out of my way Vergil!" Dante ordered, his tone powerful and demanding.

"There's no more Vergil and there's no more Liquid for we are now one!" Nelo Liquid responded, his red and gold eyes glistening.

"Move or I'll make you move," Dante snarled in a low and dangerous tone. The half-demon pulled Rebellion from the sheath on his back and swung it at Nelo Liquid, who jumped back to avoid the attack. Dante took the opportunity and got over to Snake. "Come on Snake, wake up!" he begged the soldier.

Before he could get a response, several summon swords came flying his way. Dante got to his feet and swatted them away with Rebellion. He turned to see Nelo Liquid standing there with a smirk on his lips. "Don't waste your breath; it's already too late for him".

"Shut the fuck up, it's all your fault that all of this happened!" Dante snapped angrily at the entity. Tears were forming at the brims of Dante's eyes but he forced them back in order to deny Nelo Liquid the pleasure of seeing him cry.

Nelo Liquid laughed mockingly at the half-demon who had just lost the love of his love. "Don't be sad Dante. Maybe if you're a good boy I'll make you a new Snake. He won't be the same as the original though, but he'll be much better looking without those wrinkles".

"You can take your offer and shove it, Snake was beautiful!" the broken man yelled at the monster that was once his brother.

"What world did you come from Dante?" Nelo Liquid asked the half-demon. The entity let out a small cruel laugh, "That _thing _was a hideous creature and an insult to life. It was a good thing that I got rid of that abomination," he finished, spitting out the word 'creature' as if it was a curse.

This was the final straw; Dante has had enough of hearing the monster standing before him talk badly of Snake. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Dante attacked Nelo Liquid with a vertical slash from Rebellion. Nelo Liquid blocked the attack with Yamato with little effort and counterattacked with a diagonal swing of his blade, which Dante avoided by couching.

"I swear by the end of the night you'll be begging me to spare your miserable life!" Dante vowed as he readied Rebellion for another attack. Nelo Liquid just smirked and got into a stance of his own. After what seemed like hours, the two charged at each other and their blades clashed.

* * *

"There's no end to them!" Lady exclaimed as she rammed the bayonet on the Kalina Ann into a demon, killing it instantly. Lady looked to Raiden who was surrounded on all sides by demons. She was about to fire at the demons but Raiden was able to cut through the demons by using his lightning speed and reflexes to break through the circle formed by the Cerberus to block him from escaping, while avoiding their attacks. Lady whistled. "Fancy work there ninja boy".

Before Raiden could respond to her compliment a loud roar was heard. The two looked to the sounds' source; coming up the staircase was a large behemoth with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth that could probably rip a person to shreds in seconds. Lady checked for more ammo for the Kalina Ann, but she didn't find any for she had run out.

"God Dammit, how the hell are we going to take that thing out now!?" Lady asked exasperated. The behemoth roared and got closer to the duo. Raiden stood defensively in front of Lady, who took out a pistol. "Raiden, it's been nice knowing you".

"It's not over yet until that thing dies or we die," Raiden stated solemnly, not taking an eye off of the approaching monster. The ninja turned his head around to Lady. "Stand firm. Don't give this beast the pleasure of killing us!" the human nodded and pointed her pistol at the behemoth.

Once it was close enough, the behemoth raised one of its massive front legs. It was about to bring it down on Raiden and Lady when all of a sudden the side wall of the room that they were in exploded, drawing the behemoth's attention and that off Raiden and Lady's. Following the explosion cam an azure bolt of lightning which hit the demon causing it to cry out in pain. Two more bolts came and hit the demon, which let out one last anguished cry before collapsing to the ground dead.

"Hey you two, need a little help!?" a voice called to a dumbstruck ninja and demon hunter. Both of them turned simultaneously to see Trish, Dante's demoness friend standing onboard a helicopter being piloted by Snake's friend Hal Emmerich or Otacon. The demoness jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the other side of the hole that she had created. She turned back to Otacon and blew a kiss to him. "Thanks a lot sweetie!"

The otaku just blushed and gave a thumbs up to Trish before piloting his helicopter away from the demonic monument.

"Trish!" Lady called to her demoness friend as she walked over to her. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you go help Dante?"

"There was some kind of barrier that prevented us from reaching the top. Liquid and Vergil mustn't want anyone interrupting their party and besides, Dante's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Trish quipped as she threw her long blonde hair back. "I also felt you two could use a little company".

A shrill cry shattered the peace of the moment. The trio looked back to see more Cerberus and other demons forming behind them. "Looks like we got company," Raiden said as he unsheathed his blade for battle once more, before charging at the demons.

Lady was about to join the fray until Trish stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Before you go out there with that empty tube of yours," Trish stated, motioning to the Kalina Ann. "Check this out," the demoness handed Lady a knapsack before taking out Luce and Ombra and heading over to help Raiden.

The demon hunter opened the bag to find several clips of ammunition along with rounds for the Kalina Ann. Lady smiled at the contents found within the bag. "You're so thoughtful," she stated as she reloaded her weapons.

"Yeah, I know," Trish replied as she back flipped over a Cerberus's attack while firing her pistols. Another one tried to sneak up on her but Trish spun around and kicked it before shooting it with Ombra.

Lady looked around to see Raiden grappling with a Cerberus who had clamped its teeth over his sword's hilt. He pulled out one of his knives and rammed it into the demon canine's head, but he didn't notice another one creeping up behind him. "Raiden, behind you!" Lady attempted to warn the ninja but it was too late. Raiden turned around just in time to see the demon lunge at him, knocking him down and sending his sword away. "Back off beast, he's mine!" Lady shouted as she headed over to the fallen ninja. She stabbed the Cerberus in the back with the bayonet on the Kalina Ann, causing the beast to screech in pain as it died. Lady then helped Raiden to his feet. "I still got to get you back for before," Lady reminded Raiden. The ninja simply grunted and went over to pick up his sword. "_I guess that's his obnoxious way of saying thank you," _Lady thought to herself, before she noticed several demons heading towards her. The demon hunter sighed, forgetting Raiden's lack of gratitude, and fired her missile launcher at the demons.

At last, after several more agonizing minutes of intense fighting the Cerberus and other demons stopped coming.

"Phew that was nice workout," Trish said, commenting on the battle. Neither Raiden nor Lady responded to Trish's statement. Trish smirked mischievously as an idea to start a conversation formed in her head. "Hey Lady, you and Raiden here looked so cute together. I better start keeping a sharp eye on you two from now on," Trish knew this would get a reaction from at least Lady, and she got her result.

Lady snorted in reply. "Speak for yourself Trish, God only knows what you were doing with Hal before you got here," Lady shot back, a light blush on her cheeks. Trish crossed her arms and gave a light laugh. "Touché".

Raiden ignored the two women's banter, deciding it'd be best to leave them to their 'girl talk'. He just walked quietly over to the door that Dante had gone up before letting out a sigh, "If you two are done _arguing_ then maybe we could go on and help Dante and Snake," the ninja interjected, bringing Trish and Lady's conversation (or argument) to a halt. The two women just nodded and headed after Raiden, who had gone on ahead.

"Y'know he's just like you; he doesn't tolerate the slightest bit of nonsense," Trish whispered to Lady as they followed Raiden. Lady just sighed and picked up her pace so she could get away from Trish.

* * *

Dante recoiled from a powerful swing from Yamato that when it hit Rebellion it sent him back a little bit. Dante panted as he back flipped over another attack, this time a lunge that was meant to pierce his heart. The half-demon could barely keep his balance; he stuck Rebellion into the ground and used it to keep himself standing.

"Getting tired already Dante?" Nelo Liquid taunted as he readied Yamato for a blow that was meant to end Dante's life swiftly and decisively. "What's the matter; are you trying to get yourself killed so you can join your precious Snake? All you had to do was ask and then I'd give you what you desire".

Dante lifted his head, a furious scowl on his features. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "Snake's not DEAD!" he cried out as he ripped his sword out from the ground and put both of his hands on the hilt before running at Nelo Liquid at full speed. When he was within adequate range, Dante brought his sword down in a vertical arc. The entity of Liquid and Vergil brought Yamato up to block the attack. "He's…not…dead!" Dante growled as he continuously hammered his sword down on Yamato.

Nelo Liquid saw an opening in Dante's sloppy attack and decided to exploit it. The entity parried one of Dante's swings, throwing him off balance. He then followed up by Yamato's hilt into Dante's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him into the ground. The half-demon groaned and attempted to rise but Nelo Liquid pointed Yamato at his neck, the blade's tip only mere inches from his throat. "Might controls everything, without strength you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself," the entity spoke in a low and menacing voice, echoing Vergil's words to Dante from years ago. "Your lover's dead and now you will join him!" Nelo Liquid raised Yamato and prepared to end Dante's life.

It all happened in slow motion as Nelo Liquid brought his sword down on Dante. "_Sorry guys I fucked up big time and now because of it, all is lost," _Dante mentally apologized to his friends, as he shut his eyes bracing for the death blow from Yamato. "_Well if Vergil and Liquid are right then I'll at least get to see Snake again"._

Suddenly a pained scream sounded off. Dante opened his eyes to see Nelo Liquid shrieking as he attempted to reach behind his neck. The half-demon noticed a small black hilt protruding out of the back of the entity's neck. Standing behind the screaming entity was a sight Dante thought he'd never see again. "_It can't be!"_

Standing up right on both feet was Solid Snake with one hand clutching his stomach and the other holding his Operator handgun. "Dante, move quick!"

Dante felt his heart stop for a second before resuming its rhythmical beat. "Snake…you're alive!" the half demon exclaimed as he obeyed the old soldier's order. The half-demon couldn't help but smile; just seeing his thought to be dead lover standing caused the wait of his sorrow to be lifted and part of his old self to return.

Snake gave a small smile to Dante. "Haven't you even heard; I'm able to make the impossible possible".

"You also love making a dramatic entrance too," Dante responded, returning Snake's smile with one of his own. "Please don't ever scare me like that again".

Snake chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say Dante".

Dante nodded before getting into a stance with Rebellion, both hands placed firmly on the hilt. "Alright then. What do you say we teach our _dear_ brothers a lesson?"

"Agreed".

Nelo Liquid finally reached the hilt of the knife that was lodged in the back of his neck and ripped it out. He turned to Snake with a sneer on his face. "I'll make you pay for that you hideous excuse for life!" the entity roared as he charged at Snake and slashed at him with Yamato-

-only for his attack to be blocked by Dante.

"Dude, have you taken a look in the mirror lately? Your not really one to be calling people hideous," Dante said, using one of his normal comebacks. He pushed his sword forward with enough strength to send Nelo Liquid stumbling backwards. Snake capitalized on this by firing several shots into the entity before he could block it.

Nelo Liquid got to one knee, breathing heavily as he watched the moves of his adversaries. The tide had turned against him so swiftly; there was no way in hell he could possibly pull off a victory against Snake and Dante, who was no longer blinded by his sorrow. He couldn't-no he wouldn't lose without taking one of them with him first. The entity rose up from his kneeled position and shot several summon swords at Snake. The soldier saw them coming and dived to the side in order to avoid them. Meanwhile Dante charged at Nelo Liquid and engaged him again. Yamato and Rebellion crashed together in a bitter sword lock.

"It's over for you two," Dante said, his eyes locked with Nelo Liquid's in a bitter stare down.

"It's not over until you and Snake lay lifeless at my feet!" Nelo Liquid countered as he attempted to overpower Dante. He didn't see Snake sneak around to get behind him and fire a bullet into the back of his knee, causing his legs to give out beneath him as well as break the sword lock. Dante delivered a swift but powerful blow that cut right across Nelo Liquid's chest causing the entity to fall onto his back, landing in a pool of dark red blood.

Dante and Snake walked over to the fallen Nelo Liquid who lay screaming and writhing in his own blood. "YOU BASTARDS!" he yelled at the two lovers.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Dante stated with finality as he took out Ebony and aimed it at a still telling Nelo Liquid. "Good bye Vergil, good bye Liquid," he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the entity's head. Nelo Liquid cried out in agony as he disintegrated into darkness.

"It's finally over," Snake said, his voice weak. The soldier's legs crumbled beneath him but before he hit the ground Dante caught him and put one of his arms over his shoulder. Snake tilted his head to the half-demon that was his lover and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Dante".

"No problem, after all I wouldn't be able to call myself a gentleman if I just let an elderly man such as yourself fall without even trying to help you," Dante joked playfully as he walked with Snake's arm over his shoulder.

"Shut up and keep walking," Snake replied, his tone equally playful. "Before you know it you'll be just as old and helpless as I am".

"Who said anything about you being helpless? You're the only old guy I know that can kick ass in such an…awesome manner," Dante complimented the man that was his lover. They shared a laugh as they headed for the staircase.

"Dante," Snake called to the half-demon, who replied with a 'hmm,' "Can you set me down here?" Dante complied with the soldier's demand with no word about it. Once on the ground Old Snake laid out on the ground. "I'm tired," Snake stated simply as he stared at the night sky above him.

"Then you should rest," Dante lay down next to Snake and released a yawn. "I could fancy a nap myself".

A serene silence followed as the two lovers laid sprawled out on the ground, both slowly drifting off into sleep, not caring for anything else in the world except for each other. Snake felt Dante's hand brush against his and he grasped it and squeezed. Dante returned the squeeze with just as much strength.

"I love you Dante," Snake murmured as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," Dante replied, also giving into slumber.

Soon after the two fell asleep, the trio of Raiden, Lady and Raiden arrived to see this beautiful scene. Lady, Trish and even Raiden smiled at the two sleeping lovers. Raiden put a hand on Lady's shoulder. "I'm going to get into contact with Otacon," Lady just nodded and with that the ninja left to get into contact with the otaku in order to get transport for everyone. Trish nudged Lady in the side with her elbow and whispered into her ear.

"You and Raiden may look cute together but these two are just adorable".

* * *

**AN: There you go my first attempt at yaoi, tell me what you thought of it. This fic was inspired by the song 'In the End' by Linkin Park and the battle was inspired by ****the epic final boss music from DMC3. The demons called Cerberus were inspired by the monsters from FFVII Advent Children and the name came from the Resident Evil enemy called Cerberus.**

**This fic was originally going to have a much sadder ending, but I changed it in the end. This is probably one if not the darkest fic I've ever done. What did you guys think ****of Nelo Liquid? Was he filled with awesomeness like all good villains should be? The appearance of Nelo Liquid was based off the Super Corrupted ****Vergil outfit from DMC3, save for his eyes which were inspired by Albert Wesker's. The personality for him was based alot off of Sephiroth's from FFVII. **

**Originally Nero from DMC4 was supposed to appear instead of Trish but I changed that too because I adore Trish, but I like almost all of the characters from Devil May ****Cry, save for Agnus. **

**If felt so weird not writing for a flippant Dante, but good thing I turned him back to normal in the end, right?**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! I'll respond to any and all reviews.**

**Yaoi Songstress 07, I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
